


Cut

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Cut

ครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็นทาลินดา ผมคิดว่าเธอเป็นผู้หญิงที่สวย

ผมเข้ม ผิวขาว ตาสีฟ้า เนินอกผุดผ่องรับกับรอยยิ้มที่ผ่านการออกแบบมาอย่างดีจากหน้ากระจก ใบหน้ารูปไข่และคางมนทำให้แลดูอ่อนโยน แต่ขัดกับท่าทางเมื่อยื่นมือมาจับทำความรู้จักพร้อมกับแนะนำตัวว่า เธอคือว่าที่ภรรยาคนต่อไปของเชสเตอร์

แต่นั่นเป็นอดีตไปแล้ว

สายน้ำที่ซัดซ่าออกมาจากฝักบัวชะเจือของเหลวสีแดงเรื่อออกมาจากปอยผมสีดำเปียกโชกที่กระจุยกระจายเคลียแผ่นกระเบื้องปูพื้นห้องน้ำสีขาว ไหลเรื่อยไปลงท่อน้ำทิ้งที่มุมห้องอย่างเงียบ ๆ ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่ากึ่งแผ่กึ่งพับอยู่กับพื้น เปลือกตาเปิดกว้าง ม่านตาเบิกขยายจนแทบกินพื้นที่ทั้งหมดของลูกตาดำ สีฟ้าเข้มของมันตัดกับรอยแต้มสีทับทิมบนยอดอกอวบอิ่มราวกับเป็นสสารที่กำเนิดมาจากคนละฟากของตารางธาตุ ใบหน้ารูปไข่และคางมนแข็งค้าง มันไม่ได้ทำให้เธอดูอ่อนโยน ตรงกันข้าม มันไม่ให้ความรู้สึกอื่นใดเลยนอกจากความกลัว กลัวจนจับขั้วหัวใจ

เธอตายแล้ว

\-------------------------------

เหมือนอยู่ ๆ เข็มนาฬิกาก็เร่งเร็วจี๋โดยไม่มีต้นสายปลายเหตุ Linkin Park พักวง สมาชิกทุกคนแยกย้ายกันไปพักผ่อน ผมมาหยิบงานเพลงแนวใหม่ และเชสเตอร์หย่าขาดจากภรรยา...เมื่อเรากลับมารวมตัวกันอีกครั้งเพื่อปรึกษาเรื่องอัลบั้มที่จะออกในปีหน้า ผู้หญิงที่อยู่ข้างกายเชสเตอร์ก็ไม่ใช่คนเดิมเสียแล้ว

ผมรู้จักซาแมนธา เธอเป็นผู้หญิงที่อ่อนหวานและมีคุณสมบัติของความเป็นเมียและแม่เต็มเปี่ยม ตลอดระยะเวลาแปดปีที่อยู่ร่วมกันมา เธอเป็นที่พักพิงทางใจที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดของเชสเตอร์ ไม่มีใครมีอิทธิพลต่อโลกของเขามากเท่ากับเธอ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาทำ เขาทำเพื่อเธอ ไม่มีใครที่เขาจะรักได้เท่ากับเธออีก ทุกคนที่รู้จักสองคนนี้ต่างก็เชื่อมั่นว่าไม่มีใครหรือสิ่งใดสามารถพรากทั้งสองจากกันได้แม้แต่ความตาย

แต่มันไม่ใช่เช่นนั้น

ผมไม่มีโอกาสได้ถามเชสเตอร์เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เพราะผู้หญิงคนนั้นติดตามเขาตลอด...ทาลินดาคือชื่อของเธอ กิริยาท่าทางเย้ายวนและดวงตาก็เปี่ยมไปด้วยชีวิตชีวาเมื่อเธอแนะนำตัวในฐานะว่าที่ภรรยาของเชสเตอร์ เขาไม่พูดอะไร ไม่ว่าจะตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธ ภายใต้สีหน้าที่เรียบเฉย ดวงตาของเขาเศร้าหมอง ทุกอย่างจะต้องเป็นความผิดพลาด...ผมมั่นใจเช่นนั้น...ผมไม่โทษเชสเตอร์ เพราะผมรู้จักเขามากเกินพอ...ความสิ้นหวัง การประชดประชัน ความว้าเหว่และปรารถนาที่จะถูกรักนั่นแหละที่ชักนำ ที่ผิดคือผู้หญิงคนนี้ เธออาศัยช่วงเวลาที่ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งกำลังเจ็บปวดและอ่อนแอแทรกเข้ามามีตัวตนอยู่ในที่ที่ไม่ได้เป็นของเธอ มันเป็นการฉวยโอกาสอย่างน่าชัง และกว่าจะรู้ตัว ผมก็พบว่าตัวเองไม่สามารถให้อภัยผู้หญิงคนนี้ได้

ผมจ้องมองความสวยงามของเธอ ด้วยความรู้สึกเกลียดชัง เกลียดชังจนจับขั้วหัวใจ

\-------------------------------

ผมเฝ้าจับจ้องคนทั้งสองไม่วางตาเพื่อหาโอกาสที่จะพูดคุยกับเชสเตอร์ตามลำพัง ผมต้องการถามเขาว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นและจะช่วยแก้ไขถ้าจำเป็น ผมเชื่อว่าเชสเตอร์ไม่ได้รักใคร่ไยดีอะไรทาลินดา และเขาน่าจะต้องการกลับไปคืนดีกับภรรยาตัวจริงของเขาอีกครั้ง แต่ใครที่ไหนก็รู้ ไม่มีผู้หญิงคนไหนหรอกที่จะยอมคืนดีกับสามีที่มีผู้หญิงอื่นอยู่เคียงข้าง แต่ไม่เป็นไร สถานการณ์ทุกอย่างยังแก้ไขได้ ขอเพียงผมมีโอกาส

ในที่สุดพระเจ้าก็เข้าข้างผม เมื่อเชสเตอร์ดื่มเหล้าจนเมากลิ้งและเอาเบียร์ราดหัวเธอ ท่ามกลางเสียงหัวเราะครื้นเครงของหนุ่มสาวในผับตอนค่ำวันเสาร์ ผมรับอาสาเป็นสารถีพาทาลินดาที่เปียกโชกและกำลังโมโหกลับโรงแรม อ้างว่าผมเองก็ปวดหัวและต้องการพักผ่อนแต่หัวค่ำ ผู้หญิงคนนั้นรับข้อเสนอของผม ความฉุนเฉียวเกรี้ยวกราดทำให้เธอไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์สนทนา และผมเองก็ใช้สมาธิทั้งหมดไปกับการใคร่ครวญหาประโยคเริ่มต้นที่เหมาะสมที่สุดที่จะขอร้องให้เธอไปจากเชสเตอร์ เราทั้งคู่จึงไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันแม้แต่คำเดียว

ทาลินดาเกิดหัวเสียขึ้นมาอีกเมื่อพบว่าเธอลืมขอกุญแจห้องพักมาจากเชสเตอร์ แต่เมื่อผมเสนอให้เธอใช้ห้องน้ำและเสื้อคลุมในห้องของผมไปแทนก่อน เธอก็ตอบรับด้วยความยินดีจนออกนอกหน้า เธอคงไม่อยากลากสังขารที่เหม็นเบียร์หึ่งลงไปที่ฟรอนท์เพื่อขอกุญแจสำรอง...สำหรับผม มันทำให้ทุกอย่างง่ายเข้า ผมจะได้พูดคุยกับเธอในระหว่างที่เชสเตอร์ยังไม่กลับห้อง หวังว่าระยะเวลาและวาทศิลป์เท่าที่มีจะเพียงพอสำหรับสถานการณ์เช่นนี้

ผู้หญิงคนนั้นนิ่งฟังทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผมพูดด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยจนน่าสงสัยว่าเธอจะหูหนวก แต่กล่าวปฏิเสธอย่างไม่อ้อมค้อมแม้แต่นิดเดียวเมื่อผมขอให้ไปเสียจากเชสเตอร์ เธอรักเขาเช่นกัน...เธอบอก...ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่เธอต้องเชื่อฟังผมที่ไม่ได้มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องอะไรด้วย ตำแหน่งหัวหน้าวงไม่ได้กินความหมายไปถึงเรื่องส่วนตัว การณ์ในครอบครัวของเชสเตอร์ไม่ใช่กิจของผมตราบเท่าที่เขายังร้องเพลงให้ได้ นอกเสียจากผมจะเห็นเธอเป็นคู่แข่งในโอกาสอันสุดวิเศษนี้

ผมอุทานก้องด้วยความโกรธ แล้วอึดใจต่อมา เธอก็ตาย...ผมจำไม่ได้แน่ชัดนักว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างเรา ดูเหมือนว่าเธอจะทิ้งสีหน้าเยาะหยันไว้ให้ก่อนจะเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ และผมสำลักกระอักกระไอจากน้ำฝักบัวที่ทาลินดาฉีดเข้าใส่เต็มไปทั้งหน้าและปะทะเข้าทั้งสองเบ้าตาโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว ทั้งเจ็บทั้งแสบจนลืมไม่ขึ้นแม้แต่ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรสักอย่างกระแทกพื้นดังสนั่น เนิ่นนาน กว่าดวงตาที่แดงช้ำของผมจะคลายจากความแสบมากพอที่จะเปิดลืมขึ้นได้ ทาลินดาที่ตกใจกับการปรากฏตัวกะทันหันของผมจนสะดุดอ่างอาบน้ำล้มหัวฟาดพื้น ก็สิ้นลมเสียแล้ว

\-------------------------------

ผมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่ามือสั่นก็ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงข้อสายนาฬิกาโลหะกระทบกัน ผมนึกอยากจะหลับตา เผื่อว่าภาพตรงหน้าจะอันตรธานไปเป็นภาพอื่น แต่มันก็น่ากลัวเสียจนผมไม่กล้า...ทาลินดายังนอนตาค้างอยู่บนพื้น หันหน้าไปข้างหนึ่งและขาข้างขวาก็งอพับไปอีกด้าน ของเหลวสีแดงที่ถูกน้ำชะเจือจางเหมือนสีน้ำล้างเนื้อไหลลงท่อไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างไม่รู้ทุกข์รู้ร้อน ความน่ากลัวทวีอำนาจของมันขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนในที่สุดผมก็สั่นเทิ้มไปหมดทั้งร่าง...ทาลินดาตายแล้ว และผมเป็นคนฆ่าเธอ...ต้องไม่มีใครเชื่อว่ามันเป็นอุบัติเหตุ พระเจ้า ไม่มีเหตุผลใด ๆ ในโลกที่จะทำให้การตายในสภาพเปลือยภายในห้องอาบน้ำของชายอื่นที่ไม่ใช่สามีหรือคนรักเป็นอุบัติเหตุที่รับฟังได้ขึ้นมาหรอก

ผมรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นเปรี้ยวของอาเจียนที่ทะลักย้อนขึ้นมาที่คอ แต่โถส้วมอยู่ใกล้เกินไปกับนิ้วมือที่วางหงายและงอเข้าน้อย ๆ ของเธอ ผมจึงถือเป็นโอกาสเผ่นพรวดออกมาจากภาพสุดสยองเบื้องหน้านั่น ทะยานเข้าหาถังขยะที่วางอยู่ข้างเตียง โก่งคอขย้อนจนรู้สึกถึงความร้อนแสบราวกับสายลาวาหลั่งไหลออกมาจากกระเพาะอาหารที่บีบรัดจนท้องเกร็งไปทั้งแผ่น รสน้ำตาปนเหงื่อเค็มปี๋ไหลรวมกับรสเปรี้ยวจัดของอาเจียนที่ทะลักออกมาเหมือนทำนบแตก...ทาลินดาตายแล้ว และผมเป็นคนฆ่าเธอ...ประตูห้องน้ำที่ยังเปิดอ้าค้างไว้และเสียงสาดซ่าของน้ำจากฝักบัวที่ยังดังอยู่ไม่ขาดสายดูคล้ายจะแผ่อำนาจคุกคามที่กินลึกเข้าไปถึงความรู้สึกข้างในจนผมรู้สึกเสียววาบตั้งแต่ท้องน้อยจนถึงลิ้นปี่ ไม่กล้าหันหลังให้กับมัน แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่กล้าจะเผชิญหน้า สิ่งที่อยู่ในนั้นคือศพ คนตาย ร่างไร้ชีวิต ทุกความหมายที่ประดังประเดความน่ากลัวโถมทับเข้าไว้ ผมอาเจียนจนท้องว่างโหวงไม่มีอะไรเหลือ แม้แต่น้ำลาย ขดกอดตะกร้าเหม็นอาเจียน หันหลังพิงซอกกำแพง บีบเนื้อตัวให้เล็กที่สุด ลมหายใจหอบไม่เป็นจังหวะ ในหูได้ยินเสียงสะอื้น น้ำตาไหลลงมาเต็มหน้า รู้สึกถึงชีพจรเต้นตุบอยู่ทั่วร่างตั้งแต่ขมับไปถึงข้อเท้า ตัวกึ่งร้อนกึ่งหนาวชาวูบวาบยิ่งกว่าเป็นไข้

ทาลินดาตายแล้ว และผมเป็นคนฆ่าเธอ

พระเจ้า ผมไม่ได้ต้องการให้มันเป็นถึงขนาดนี้ ผมแค่อยากจะพูดกับเธอ อาจข่มขู่หรือลงไม้ลงมือนิดหน่อยถ้าจำเป็น แต่ไม่เคยคิดเลยเถิดไปถึงการฆ่าคนตาย...ผมอยากซบหน้าลงกับเข่าแล้วร้องไห้ แต่ความกลัวทำให้ตาของผมจ้องเป๋งไม่กระพริบไปยังประตูห้องน้ำ...ลับเหลี่ยมไปอีกนิดหน่อยจากจุดที่ผมซุกสั่นอยู่ก็จะเห็นศพของทาลินดาแล้ว...ผมไม่เคยทั้งหวาดกลัวทั้งขยะแขยงอะไรในโลกมากไปกว่าศพของเธอในเวลานี้เลย...ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังสะอื้นเหมือนเด็ก ๆ จินตนาการน่ากลัวฟุ้งอยู่เต็มหัวทั้ง ๆ ที่ผมพยายามจะกดมัน...ทาลินดาเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ เนื้อตัวเปียกโชก สีแดงของเลือดไหลอาบลงมาตามลาดไหล่ ดวงตาสีฟ้ายังแข็งค้างเหมือนตาปลาตาย ริมฝีปากยังเผยอนิดหน่อยเหมือนตอนที่นอนอยู่บนพื้นกระเบื้อง และคอก็ยังพับไปทางนั้น เธอไม่ได้กำลังมองผมหรอก แต่ขาของเธอกำลังก้าวมาทางนี้ สองแขนที่ทิ้งห้อยอยู่ข้างลำตัวถูกยกขึ้นช้า ๆ ด้วยกล้ามเนื้อไหล่ ตรงเข้ามาหาผม ทีละก้าว ทีละก้าว

ไม่!

ภาพของทาลินดาที่ก้าวออกมาจากห้องน้ำและเดินตรงเข้ามาหาหลอนอยู่ในหัวผมซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าเหมือนแผ่นเสียงที่ตกร่อง แยกขาดจากภาพจริงจากตาที่ก็ยังเป็นแค่ประตูห้องน้ำที่เปิดอ้าโดยไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นทั้งนั้น ผมจิกเล็บลงกับท่อนแขน พยายามบอกตัวเองว่ามันเป็นแค่จินตนาการฟุ้งซ่านจากความกลัว...ผมต้องไม่กลัว ไม่กลัว ไม่กลัว...ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไป...ผมสูดลมหายใจ พยายามอย่างยากลำบากที่จะดึงสติของตัวเองกลับมาอยู่กับความเป็นจริงตรงหน้า...ทาลินดาตายแล้ว มันเป็นสถานการณ์ที่แก้ไขไม่ได้ เพราะฉะนั้น ผมต้องจัดการสิ่งที่สามารถทำได้ในตอนนี้...ผมต้องทำ

อาเจียนขย้อนขึ้นมาอีกคำรบ ผมได้แต่กลั้นอกกลั้นใจกลืนมันลงไป...ไม่อาเจียน ไม่มีทาลินดา ไม่กลัว...ผมต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง...ศพ...ผมต้องกำจัดศพ...ขนคอของผมลุกชัน น้ำสีเหลือง ๆ เปรี้ยว ๆ พุ่งทะลักออกมาจากปากทันทีที่คิดถึงการแตะต้องศพ...ผมต้องทำ ไม่มีใครอีกแล้วนอกจากผม

ผมไม่รู้ว่านานเท่าไหร่กว่าจะรวบรวมกำลังใจให้กลับเข้าไปในห้องน้ำได้ ความยากที่สุดอยู่ตรงหน้าประตู ระหว่างจินตนาการกับความจริง ผมต้องหักห้ามตัวเองมากมายไม่ให้จินตนาการเห็นภาพร่างกายขาวซีดที่อยู่ในอิริยาบถใดก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่ภาพเดียวกับที่ผมเห็นตอนแรก...ผมเพิ่งรู้เดี๋ยวนี้เองว่าจินตนาการเป็นศัตรูที่ร้ายกาจที่สุดยามกลัว เพราะภาพที่เห็นในห้วงแห่งความคิด หากไม่มากไป ก็น้อยเกินไปเสมอ และบ่อยครั้งกว่าที่มันเป็นอย่างแรก

ทาลินดายังอยู่ตรงนั้น ดวงตายังเปิดค้างและร่างกายก็ยังซีดเซียวเช่นเดียวกับตอนที่ผมละจากไป น้ำจากฝักบัวยังซัดลงบนร่างของเธอ แต่เลือดที่ไหลจากศีรษะไม่มีแล้ว ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเป็นเพราะเลือดทั้งหมดได้แห้งเหือดไปจากตัวเธอแล้ว หรือเป็นปฏิกิริยาสุดท้ายของร่างกายที่ยังไม่ทันได้รับรู้ถึงการตายของสมอง ผมขยับเข้าไปใกล้เธอ พยายามบอกตัวเองว่าไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลง สสารที่อยู่ตรงหน้ายังคงเป็นทาลินดา ผู้หญิงน่ารังเกียจที่ตามคลั่งไคล้ดาราและพยายามจะแทรกตัวเข้ามามีส่วนร่วมในครอบครัวของคนอื่น ผู้หญิงที่เมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหน้านี้ยังนั่งอยู่บนรถของผม ต่างกันแต่ตอนนี้บางอวัยวะของเธอไม่ทำงาน ในเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ผมไม่กลัวเธอ หลังจากนี้ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่ควรกลัวเช่นกัน

จินตนาการดูลดอำนาจของมันลงไปมากเมื่อเผชิญหน้ากับความเป็นจริง ความขยะแขยงยังคงอยู่ แต่ความสามารถในการข่มความกลัวดูจะเพิ่มสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อย ผมลงนั่งยอง ๆ ข้าง ๆ ร่างกายของเธอ กลั้นใจใช้นิ้วแตะเส้นเลือดใหญ่ที่นูนขึ้นมาเป็นเส้นตรงลำคอ มันเย็นเฉียบและปราศจากร่องรอยแห่งชีวิต ยืนยันการพังทลายของความหวังลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ เสี้ยวสุดท้ายของผมที่เพิ่งขาดหลุดลอยไปตามลม...ทาลินดาตายแล้ว ตายอย่างไม่มีทางเป็นอื่น...ผมรู้ว่าทุกอย่างคงดีขึ้นอีกมากถ้าผมจะเอื้อมมือไปลูบเปลือกตาที่ยังเปิดค้างอยู่ของเธอให้หลับลง ความหมายของความตายที่เกาะกุมร่างของเธออยู่จะได้ไม่ชัดเจนเท่านี้ แต่ผมก็ยังกลัว กลัวว่าผมจะทิ้งระยะเวลานานเกินไปจนศพเริ่มแข็งเกร็งแล้ว และหากผมยื่นมือไปปิดตาของเธอแล้วมันดันไม่ยอมปิด ผมคงประสาทเสียกว่านี้แน่

ผมปิดน้ำ ก่อนจะดึงผ้าม่านพลาสติกที่กั้นพื้นที่เปียกและพื้นที่แห้งออกจากกันลงมาจากราวทั้งขอเกี่ยว คลุมลงไปบนร่างเปล่าเปลือยของทาลินดาที่มองเผิน ๆ แล้วไม่ผิดอะไรกับซากหมูตาย ขอบคุณพระเจ้า มันดูดีขึ้นมาก...ผมอุ้มซากร่างของเธอขึ้นแล้วหย่อนลงไปในอ่างอาบน้ำ โชคดีที่มันเป็นสีแดงคล้ำ หากจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อไป มันก็คงไม่เลวร้ายเท่ากับพื้นกระเบื้องสีขาว

สารภาพตามตรงจากใจจริง ผมไม่มีความคิดจะมอบตัวกับตำรวจแม้แต่น้อย

ที่เขากล่าวกันว่าเมื่อถึงเวลาคับขัน ฮอร์โมนบางอย่างจะถูกหลั่งจากต่อมใต้สมองเข้าควบคุมร่างกายของเราให้ทำในสิ่งที่ไม่เคยทำ และกล้าในสิ่งที่ไม่เคยกล้า ดูท่าจะเป็นความจริง ความกลัวยังเกาะกุมอยู่ แต่เจือจางลงมากแล้วเหมือนรอยเลือดเล็กน้อยที่ยังเหลือค้างอยู่บนพื้นกระเบื้อง พอเอาน้ำสาดและราดด้วยน้ำยาล้างห้องน้ำเสียหน่อย มันก็สะอาดเอี่ยมเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น...ผมเช็ดถูพื้นตรงนั้นให้แห้งด้วยผ้าเช็ดเท้า บิด แล้วเอาไปผึ่งไว้ตรงหน้าช่องแอร์เพื่อให้มันแห้งเร็ว ๆ ก่อนจะกลับเข้ามาในห้องน้ำอีกครั้ง ร่างของทาลินดามองเห็นเป็นเงา ๆ อยู่ภายใต้ม่านพลาสติกโปร่งแสงลายปลาโลมาล้อคลื่น ความบอบบางน่าทะนุถนอมกลายเป็นภาระอันเทอะทะใหญ่โตขึ้นมาทีเดียวเมื่อเปลี่ยนมุมมองจากสาวสวยมาเป็นซากที่ต้องกำจัด ผมนึกไปถึงการยัดศพใส่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าและนำไปทิ้งในที่ลับตาแล้วก็ต้องส่ายหน้า อะไรก็ตามที่เป็นชิ้นเป็นอันถึงเพียงนั้นมันสะดุดตา และที่สำคัญ ผมไม่มีกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าที่ใหญ่พอจะใส่คนได้ทั้งคน เราแค่มาพักผ่อนเปลี่ยนอากาศในระหว่างการปรึกษางานอัลบั้มใหม่เพียงวันสองวัน สัมภาระที่มีใส่มาในเป้ใบนิดเดียวเท่านั้น

มีอยู่ทางเดียวคือต้องแยกออกเป็นส่วน ๆ

ขนคอผมลุกชันขึ้นมาอีกเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังคิดจะทำอะไร เล็บเท้าเคลือบสีแดงสดที่โผล่ออกมาพ้นผ้าพลาสติกชักจะทำให้ความกลัวที่ผมกดลงไปแล้วปะทุขึ้นมาอีก โชคดีที่ผมจับความกล้านั่นยึดเอาไว้แน่นหนาเสียก่อน...แยกส่วน...มีด...ที่ผมต้องการคือมีดที่คมพอจะเถือหนัง และหนักพอที่จะสับกระดูก บางจุดผมคงจะเลาะข้อต่อได้ แต่บางจุดก็ต้องทำลายให้แตก มีดพกที่มีติดตัวอยู่เล่มเล็กเกินไป ผมต้องการมีดที่ใหญ่กว่านั้น...สมองของผมใคร่ครวญ พยายามไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ความฟุ้งซ่านเข้ามามีอิทธิพลเป็นระลอกที่สอง...มีเวลาเหลือไม่มากนักก่อนที่เพื่อน ๆ จะกลับมาพบว่าทาลินดาไม่อยู่ และตั้งต้นค้นหาเธอ...ชิ้นส่วนทั้งหมดต้องถูกลำเลียงออกไปก่อนที่จะมีใครเอะใจอะไรขึ้นมา

มีด ผมต้องไปขโมยที่ห้องครัว

แวบหนึ่ง ผมคิดถึงการหั่นศพเป็นเศษซากเล็ก ๆ ทิ้งลงชักโครกแบบในหนังหรือข่าวที่เคยดูมา แต่ก็พบว่าตัวเองใจไม่แข็งถึงเพียงนั้น ทั้งการเลาะเนื้อออกจากกระดูกก็กินเวลามาก ทำให้มีดทื่อ และชักโครกก็อาจจะตัน กลิ่นเลือดกลิ่นเนื้อก็คงคาวคลุ้ง การหั่นออกเป็นชิ้น ๆ และแอบลำเลียงออกไปทีละส่วนน่าจะเหมาะสมกว่าในกรณีนี้ ผมโผล่ลงมาที่ห้องอาหาร กวาดสายตาไปตามโต๊ะบุฟเฟ่ต์ที่มีมนุษย์อยู่ประปรายเนื่องจากใกล้หมดเวลาอาหารค่ำแล้ว แน่นอนมันไม่มีมีด ที่ผมเห็นมันก็แค่มีดปาดเนยหรือมีดหั่นเนื้อที่เอาไปใช้งานจริงไม่ได้ ผมรอจนกระทั่งบริกรเก็บจานชามจากโต๊ะอาหารที่มีคนลุกจากไปแล้วและลอบเดินตามหลังไป เขาจะนำผมไปที่ครัว

มีดสับกระดูกดูเอิกเกริกไปหน่อยสำหรับงานนี้ ผมวางมันลงและเลือกเล่มที่เล็กกว่า โชคดีที่ครัวที่ว่างเปล่านั้นมีมีดทุกขนาดอยู่ในลิ้นชัก ผมหยิบออกมาสองเล่ม นึกในใจว่าถ้าไม่ถูกจับได้ ผมเห็นจะต้องสละสิทธิ์มื้อเช้าวันพรุ่งนี้

\-------------------------------

ทาลินดายังนอนอยู่ที่เดิมเมื่อผมกลับตา เงียบงันอย่างน่ารักแม้เมื่อผมเลิกผ้าม่านพลาสติกที่คลุมท่อนขาของเธอไว้ขึ้นถึงหัวเข่า ผมนึกกะเกณฑ์กำหนดจุดแบ่งเอาไว้อย่างคร่าว ๆ ในใจ เลาะขาท่อนล่างออกที่สะบ้าหัวเข่า ขาท่อนบนที่ข้อต่อตรงกระดูกเชิงกราน แขนพับทบได้ อาจจะเลาะที่กระดูกหัวไหล่ทีเดียว จากนั้นก็หัว ลำตัวใหญ่นักอาจจะต้องแบ่งเป็นสองท่อน การตัดร่างกายใต้กระบังลมคงจะทำให้ตับไตไส้พุงไหลออกมาเลอะเทอะ เพราะฉะนั้นต้องแยกมันไว้ต่างหากอีกถุงหนึ่ง

ผมใช้นิ้วคลำหารอยต่อตรงข้อเข่าของเธอก่อนจะจรดมีดลงไป นึกกลัวอยู่เหมือนกันว่าหญิงสาวภายใต้แผ่นพลาสติกอาจจะกรีดร้องออกมา แต่เหตุการณ์นั้นก็ไม่เกิดขึ้น ผมพบว่าการแยกข้อเข่าออกจากกันลำบากยากเย็นกว่าที่คิด ผมต้องใช้ปลายมีดแทรกเข้าไประหว่างรอยต่อของกระดูกแล้วเถืออยู่นานกว่ามันจะแยกจากกันแล้วหลุดออกมาเป็นชิ้นที่หนึ่ง

เหงื่อโซม แต่ชิ้นที่สองก็ตามมา ผมเปิดน้ำล้างส่วนข้อที่เพิ่งตัดขาดเพื่อจะชำระเลือดออกไป แต่ไม่มีเลือดออกอีก อาจจะเพราะเวลามันผ่านมานานจนเลือดแข็งตัวไปแล้วก็ได้ ผมเอาผ้าขนหนูซับมันจนแห้งแล้ววางไว้ด้านนอกอ่าง สอดส่วนข้อไว้ในถุงพลาสติกใบเล็ก ๆ เผื่อเลือดไหล ก่อนจะหันมากรีดตรงข้อสะโพกต่อไป...ร่างกายมนุษย์อุดมไปด้วยไขมันเปลวเหลวแหยะเป็นไขน่าแขยง ผมเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเลือดของคนเราสามารถถ่ายทอดโรคร้ายบางอย่างให้แก่กันได้ แต่มาคิดได้เอาป่านนี้มันก็ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรแล้ว

ผมออกแรงเถือเนื้อหนังอีกข้างของทาลินดาจนเหงื่อหยดเล็ก ๆ ไหลเป็นสายลงมาตามขมับ หยดหนึ่งผ่านคิ้วที่เปียกชุ่มลงมาเข้าตา แสบจนรู้สึกปวด แต่ผมก็ทำได้แค่ยกท่อนแขนขึ้นปาดแล้วทำต่อไป...แคล่วคล่องจนน่าแปลกใจว่าเพิ่งหนึ่งชั่วโมงเท่านั้นเองหลังจากการอาเจียนจนหมดไส้หมดพุงและการสะอื้นไห้ตัวสั่นหวั่นกลัวราวกับจะเสียสติซะให้ได้ ตอนนี้ผมมานั่งคร่อมขอบอ่าง ก้มจนกระดูกสันหลังลั่นเปรี๊ยะ ใช้มีดเถือเนื้อหนังของหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งให้แยกขาดออกจากกัน ไม่ผิดอะไรกับช่างเนื้อยามชำแหละหมู

ทาลินดาตายแล้ว และผมเป็นคนฆ่าเธอ

\-------------------------------

ถ้าคุณต้องหั่นศพของใครสักคน คุณจะบอกผมได้ไหมว่าคุณจะเลือกทำอะไรก่อน ระหว่างการตัดคอทิ้ง กับการผ่าท้องเอาไส้ออก?

ผ้าม่านพลาสติกถูกลากเปลี่ยนที่เพื่อให้ร่างกายของทาลินดาโผล่ออกมาทีละส่วน แขนตัดง่ายกว่าขา แต่ทรมานใจกว่า เพราะมันเป็นอวัยวะที่บ่งบอกความเป็นคนชัดเจน หลังจากที่ร่างกายของเธอเหลือแต่ส่วนหัวและลำตัวลุ่น ๆ ผมก็เกิดลังเลขึ้นมาดังข้างต้น...ผมยังเป็นปุถุชน แม้ในเวลานี้ สถานการณ์จะผ่านไปจนแก้ไขอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว แต่ผมก็ยังเป็นปุถุชน...สีฟ้าจากดวงตาของเธอยังวับแวมอยู่เบื้องหลังความมัวซัวของผ้าม่านพลาสติกปกคลุม หลอกหลอนและเอ่ยถามคำถามแม้จะพยายามไม่หันมอง ผมชั่งน้ำหนักในใจ...อะไรร้ายกาจกว่ากันนะระหว่างการผ่าตัดร่างกายที่ไม่มีหัว กับการผ่าท้องคนที่ยังลืมตามองมาอยู่...เวลาตัดสินใจมีไม่มาก เพื่อน ๆ ของผมอาจกลับมาเวลาไหนก็ได้

ผลสุดท้ายผมก็ตัดสินใจที่จะตัดหัวเธอออกก่อน การจรดมีดลงบนลำคอใครสักคนไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายแม้จะรู้ว่าคน ๆ นั้นไม่มีลมหายใจอยู่แล้ว ผมจึงจับชายผ้าพลาสติกห่อเธอใหม่ให้มิดชิดแล้วอุ้มพลิกหันหลัง เบาขึ้นเยอะหลังจากไม่มีขาและแขนอย่างละสองข้างแล้ว ผมค่อย ๆ คลายชายผ้าพลาสติกออกให้ร่นลงมาถึงสะบักด้านหลัง กระดูกคอสักข้อนั่นแหละเป้าหมาย ผมกางมือออกกว้างที่สุดเท่าที่จะกว้างได้ แล้วจับหัวเธอไว้แน่นหนาเหมือนจับลูกบาส ผมที่เปียกชื้นของเธอทำให้ลื่นอยู่บ้าง แต่สิ่งที่เป็นปัญหามากกว่าคือความขยะแขยง ผมรู้สึกเหมือนร่างไร้ลมหายใจของทาลินดากำลังเปล่งคำว่า 'ฉันเป็นมนุษย์' ออกมาจากทุกรูขุมขน ผมกลั้นใจ วางมีดลงบนข้อต่อคอของเธอ ใช้คมมีดกดเซาะร่องที่เป็นเป้าหมายยึดไว้ไม่ให้เคลื่อน แล้วใช้สันมือทุบโครมลงไปที่สันมีด มันไม่ขาดออกตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกหรอกคุณคงรู้ ผมต้องทั้งหั่นทั้งเถือและทุบอีกหลายโป้งจนสันมือแดงก่ำ เลือดที่เคยคิดว่าแห้งเหือดไปแล้วทะลักออกมาจากเส้นเลือดใหญ่ที่ลำคอ มีทั้งที่เป็นของเหลวสีแดงคล้ำและที่เป็นลิ่มก้อนเหมือนเยลลี่สีแดงเข้มจนเกือบดำ ผมยกส่วนบนของลำตัวเธอขึ้นนิดหน่อยเพื่อให้สะดวกในการเถือหนังส่วนหน้าที่ยังติดค้างอยู่ มันพลิกไปมารวดเร็วตามจังหวะคมมีดของผมจนน่ากลัวว่าถ้ารุนแรงอีกสักหน่อย มันอาจจะหันกลับมาก็ได้ ผมขยุ้มผมบนหัวของเธอแน่นหนา ใช้คมมีดปาดเนื้อเยื่อสุดท้ายที่ยึดโยงหัวกับคอไว้ด้วยกันจนขาดออก หัวหลุดติดมือมาในขณะที่องคาพยพส่วนที่เหลือหล่นตุ้บลงไปบนพื้นอ่าง ลิ่มเลือดถูกดึงออกมาจากหลอดเลือดเป็นสาย

ผมยัดหัวเธอลงในถุงพลาสติกจากร้านสะดวกซื้อที่ได้มาตอนซื้อเบียร์เมื่อกลางวัน แล้วผูกปากถุงแน่นหนาโดยไม่พยายามมองมันซ้ำสอง...อันที่จริง ผมคิดว่าควรทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อให้การอำพรางศพเป็นไปอย่างแนบเนียนกว่านี้ เช่นการเถือเนื้อผิวหน้าของเธอออกเสียบ้างและทุบให้รูปฟันแหลกเหลวเพื่อไม่ให้นำไปเทียบกับประวัติการทำฟันได้ แต่อย่างที่บอกแล้ว ผมยังเป็นปุถุชนที่เพียงแต่แกล้งทำเป็นสะกดคำว่ากลัวไม่ออกชั่วคราวเท่านั้น ผมคิดว่าคนที่กล้าพอจะทำอย่างข้างต้นได้ ถ้าไม่ใช่มีใจโหดทมิฬหินชาติ หรือคุ้นเคยกับร่างกายไร้ชีวิตของมนุษย์มาก่อนแล้ว ต้องมีความแค้นอย่างใหญ่หลวงต่อผู้ตายอย่างแน่นอน

แต่ผม...ผมอาจโกรธเธอ เกลียดเธอ หากมันห่างไกลคำว่าแค้นอยู่หลายล้านปีแสง

พระเจ้าทรงทราบดี

ไม่มีหัวแล้ว ผมจับร่างของเธอพลิกกลับมานอนหงายอีกครั้ง ผ้าม่านพลาสติกถูกขยุ้มร่างกายปิดไว้เพียงร่างกายครึ่งบน ส่วนครึ่งล่างถูกปล่อยเปลือยเปล่า เลือดเหนอะหนะจากลำคอเมื่อครู่ละลายปนน้ำจนผิวเนื้อของเธอสกปรกด้วยสีแดงฉาน ผมใช้น้ำราดเสียครั้งหนึ่งเพื่อชำระล้างมันออก ผิวกายของเธอเย็นเฉียบ แต่ก็ยังอ่อนนุ่มตามลักษณะของผิวผู้หญิงเมื่อผมกลั้นใจจรดมีดลงกับลิ้นปี่ ผมควรแทงให้ลึกสักหน่อยเพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องกรีดซ้ำ แต่ก็ไม่ควรลึกมากเพราะจะทำให้ของที่อยู่ในระบบทางเดินอาหารไหลทะลักออกมาเปรอะเปื้อน ผมไม่รู้ว่ามันจะมีลักษณะเหมือนอาเจียนหรืออุจจาระเหลวกันแน่ แต่ก็ไม่ดีทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ

คุณอาจไม่เชื่อถ้าผมจะบอกว่าเครื่องในของทาลินดาที่ผมสาวออกมามีมวลมากแค่ไหน ธรรมชาติช่างน่าพิศวงที่สามารถอัดกระเพาะ ลำไส้ ตับไตเหล่านี้เอาไว้ในช่องท้องของหญิงสาวที่ตัวเล็กและบอบบางอย่างเธอได้หมด...ไม่ยากอย่างที่คิดเลย เมื่อผมควานหาหลอดอาหารส่วนสุดท้ายที่ลอดออกมาจากรอยเปิดที่กระบังลมแล้วตัดมันขาดออก แค่นี้ก็สามารถยกตับไตไส้พุงออกมาได้ทั้งยวง ไขมันกึ่งเหลวกึ่งแข็ง แหยะเหมือนโยเกิร์ตนมเกาะอยู่ทั่วไป กลิ่นของมันคาวและเหม็นอย่างแปลก ๆ จนแทบจะอาเจียน มันไม่ใช่เพียงกลิ่นเลือด แต่เป็นกลิ่นของเครื่องในที่ชวนให้เวียนหัว ผมโกยมันลงในถุงพลาสติกใบใหญ่หมดสิ้นไม่เหลือซาก ปล่อยไตที่ยังอยู่กับผนังช่องท้องด้านหลัง มดลูก และกระเพาะปัสสาวะเอาไว้ที่เดิม น่าขันที่มันทำให้ผมคิดไปถึงภาพร่างในหนังสือกายวิภาคที่เคยเรียนเมื่อสมัยมัธยมต้น ไม่เคยมีใครบอกเลยว่าของจริงต้นแบบของเส้นหมึกบนหน้ากระดาษขาวนั่นน่าขยะแขยงถึงเพียงนี้

ไม่ยากเท่าไหร่กับการเลาะเนื้อใต้กระดูกซี่โครงซี่สุดท้ายแล้วจัดการแยกมันออกเป็นสองส่วน กระดูกสันหลังเป็นอุปสรรคบ้างแต่ทุกอย่างก็ดำเนินต่อไปอย่างเรียบร้อย ผมปาดเหงื่อที่ไหลโซมลงบนหน้า เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเนื้อตัวเปียกชุ่มไปหมดทั้งจากเลือด เหงื่อ และน้ำ ผมล้างชิ้นส่วนที่ยังติดเลือดทุกชิ้นอีกครั้งจนสะอาดเอี่ยม ซีดเซียว ช้ำระบบ

ผู้หญิงที่เคยสวยอย่างยิ่งคนหนึ่ง ในที่สุดก็ไม่ต่างอะไรเลยกับชิ้นหมูที่ถูกเขาหั่นแพคใส่กล่องโฟมส่งขายตามตลาดสด

อากาศเย็นจัดจากเครื่องปรับอากาศที่เปิดทิ้งไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายชั่วโมงก่อนทำเอาผมสะท้านเยือกทันทีที่ก้าวออกจากห้องน้ำที่ระอุด้วยไอร้อนเพื่อหาภาชนะห่อเพิ่มเติม ผ้าปูที่นอนถูกตัดแบ่งเป็นชิ้น ๆ ก่อนจะนำมาห่ออวัยวะแต่ละส่วน เก็บมุมหัวท้ายเรียบร้อยจนมองไม่ออกว่าเป็นอะไร ผมเทอาเจียนในถังขยะทิ้งลงชักโครกแล้วเอาถุงขยะใส่เสื้อผ้าของทาลินดาที่ถอดทิ้งเอาไว้บนอ่างล้างหน้า กลิ่นอับเปรี้ยวของอาเจียนปะทะกลิ่นเบียร์และกลิ่นเลือดกลิ่นเนื้อคลุ้งไปหมดทั้งห้อง ผมต้องระงับใจแทบแย่เพื่อไม่ให้เผลอขย้อนออกมาอีก

เจ็ดห่อผ้ากับสามถุงพลาสติกถูกลำเลียงออกมากองไว้ด้านนอกห้องน้ำเรียบร้อย ผมขัดล้างคราบเลือดที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่ทั้งหมดอย่างระมัดระวัง ฉีดสเปรย์ดับกลิ่นแทบหมดกระป๋องจนห้องฟุ้งไปด้วยกลิ่นส้ม ก่อนจะถอนหายใจพลางทรุดลงนั่งกองกับพื้นพรมหน้าประตูห้องน้ำอย่างหมดแรง...ที่เหลือก็แค่ลำเลียงไปหาที่ทิ้ง...แค่ทิ้งเท่านั้น

แวบหนึ่งจากภาพเลือน ๆ ที่ปลายหางตา ผมมองเห็นสีฟ้าจากดวงตาของทาลินดาปรากฏอยู่เบื้องหลังเนื้อพลาสติกสีขาวขุ่น

\-------------------------------

ผมก้าวเข้าไปในลิฟต์หลังจากเช็คดูเรียบร้อยแล้วว่าเชสเตอร์และเพื่อน ๆ คนอื่น ๆ ยังไม่กลับมา...ตีสอง ดึกมากแล้วสำหรับมนุษย์ปุถุชน แต่ยังเยาว์นักสำหรับนักตะลุยราตรี พวกเราเคยเที่ยวกันดึกดื่นกว่านี้มาก...ผมกดหมายเลขชั้นใต้ดิน ที่ซึ่งลิฟต์จะไปเปิดออกสู่ชั้นที่จอดรถพอดี...ในใจคิดคำนวณเวลาที่เหลือ ผมเชื่อว่าพวกนั้นน่าจะกลับมาในระยะเวลาอันใกล้ หนึ่งเพราะเชสเตอร์เมาเละแล้วตั้งแต่ตอนที่ผมกลับมา และสอง เพราะผมกลับมานั่งหั่นศพทาลินดาอยู่ที่นี่ พวกเขาขาดขาไปคนหนึ่ง

เวลาเหลืออีกไม่มากแล้ว

ลิฟต์เลื่อนไปเรื่อย ๆ ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองดวงไฟสีส้มที่ขยับเลื่อนบอกหมายเลขชั้นอย่างไม่ยอมกระพริบตา หนึ่งเพราะมันให้ความรู้สึกว่าจะทำให้ลิฟต์ไม่กล้าล่าช้า และสอง เพราะผมไม่อยากมองเงาสะท้อนของตัวเองในกระจกที่บุไว้รอบลิฟต์ตัวนั้น

ผมไม่อยากเห็นใบหน้าของฆาตกร

ลมหายใจของผมถึงกับสะดุด เมื่ออยู่ ๆ ลิฟต์ก็ส่งเสียงดังติ๊ง และหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของมันทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ถึงชั้นที่ผมต้องการ...ใครบางคนเรียกมันจากด้านนอก...ผมกลั้นลมหายใจ พยายามทำหน้าตายไม่รู้ไม่เห็นทั้ง ๆ ที่กำลังคิดแช่งชักหักกระดูกใครก็ตามที่กดเรียกลิฟต์ตัวเดียวกับผมในเวลาที่ผมไม่ต้องการพบหน้ามนุษย์มากที่สุด...ไม่สิ จริง ๆ แล้วหลังจากอยู่ร่วมกับศพมาเป็นเวลากว่าสี่ชั่วโมง การได้พบปะหรือพูดคุยกับมนุษย์สักคนถือเป็นสวรรค์เลยทีเดียว แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุดผมก็ยังเหลือสติดีพอที่จะรู้ว่าการไม่พบใครเลยน่าจะดีที่สุด

ชายในเครื่องแบบพนักงานของโรงแรมคนหนึ่งก้าวเข้ามา เขาชะงักไปหน่อยหนึ่งในขณะที่ตั้งท่าจะวางเท้าลงกับพื้นพรมสีแดงในลิฟต์ แต่เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นเห็นผมที่พยายามทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้อย่างสุดความสามารถ เขาก็ยิ้มออกมานิดหน่อยแล้วก้าวเข้ามาแต่โดยดี ลิฟต์เลื่อนปิด เราสองคนยืนนิ่งอยู่ท่ามกลางความเงียบที่มีแต่เพียงเสียงหวือหึ่ง ๆ ของเครื่องกลไกอย่างน่าอึดอัด ผมทำเป็นไม่สนใจเขา เงยหน้าขึ้นมองหมายเลขลิฟต์เหมือนจะเร่งให้มันเคลื่อนที่ไปเร็ว ๆ

"ดึกป่านนี้แล้ว จะไปไหนหรือครับคุณชิโนดะ"

นรก เขาคุยกับผม...ผมจำเป็นต้องเบือนหน้ากลับมามองเขาด้วยไม่สามารถทำท่าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ต่อไปได้อีก รอยยิ้มถูกปั้นแต่ง แต่แม้ผมจะไม่ได้มองเงาของตัวเองในกระจก ก็ยังรู้สึกเลยว่ามันฝืดเฝื่อนเต็มทน

ผมพึมพำอะไรออกมาบางอย่างที่ฟังไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่อง ประมาณว่าคืนนี้พระจันทร์สวยมาก ผมเห็นมันจากหน้าต่างห้องพัก และมันทำให้ผมรู้สึกอยากออกไปข้างนอกเพื่อหาที่ชมดาวไปพร้อมกับแต่งเพลง...นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไมผมต้องหิ้วกระเป๋ากีตาร์ออกมาด้วย...เขาขมวดคิ้วนิดหน่อย ทำท่าเหมือนสงสัยอะไรสักอย่าง...ก็ใช่น่ะสิ ถ้าเขาไม่สงสัยอะไรบ้างเลยมันก็คงจะแปลก ในเมื่อสิ่งที่ผมพล่ามออกมานั้น มีเค้ามูลความจริงอยู่แค่ไหนตัวผมเองก็ยังไม่รู้ เป็นต้นว่าคืนนี้เป็นข้างขึ้นหรือข้างแรม มีพระจันทร์หรือเปล่า แล้วใครที่ไหนจะบ้าออกไปหาที่แต่งเพลงข้างนอกตอนกลางคืน แต่พระเจ้าช่วยเถอะ หรือซาตานก็ได้ ขอให้เขาโง่พอที่จะเชื่อผมโดยไม่สอบถามอะไรอีกได้เลยจะดีมาก

ในที่สุดเขาก็ยิ้มออกมา

"นี่ถ้าไม่ใช่คุณชิโนดะละก็ ผมต้องคิดว่าลูกค้าแอบย่องหนีโดยไม่ยอมเช็คเอาท์แน่ ๆ เชียว" เขากวาดสายตามองกระเป๋ากีตาร์และเป้ใบใหญ่ของผม "ท่าจะหนักนะครับ ให้ผมช่วยถือดีไหม"

ผมพึมพำปฏิเสธ ในใจรุ่มร้อนเร่งลิฟต์ให้มันเคลื่อนผ่านไปเร็ว ๆ ชายในเครื่องแบบคนนั้นไม่เซ้าซี้อีก เขาเพียงแต่หันกลับไป แล้วทำจมูกฟุดฟิด ก่อนจะหันมาถาม

"ได้กลิ่นคาว ๆ อะไรแปลก ๆ บ้างไหมครับ?"

ใจผมหายวูบ มันต้องเป็นกลิ่นเลือดและเครื่องในของทาลินดาแน่นอน หลังจากผจญกับมันมาตลอดสี่ชั่วโมงเต็ม จมูกของผมก็เสื่อมสมรรถภาพไปแล้ว จนชั้นเอาแอมโมเนียมาจ่อจมูกตอนนี้ก็ไม่แน่ว่าจะได้กลิ่น ทำให้ผมลืมมันไปเสียสนิท...ผมอาจดับกลิ่นในห้องของตัวเองได้ แต่ไม่มีทางป้องกันไม่ให้กลิ่นของมันโชยออกมาจากกระเป๋าในขณะที่ลากกระเตงมันไปไหน ๆ ด้วยได้หรอก

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ล้างเลือดจนแห้งหมดแล้วแท้ ๆ

ผมพยายามทำหน้าตายทั้ง ๆ ที่เสียงที่ตอบออกไปว่าไม่ ผมไม่เห็นได้กลิ่นอะไรเลย สั่นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด จนต้องแกล้งทำเป็นไอเพื่อกลบเกลื่อน พนักงานคนนั้นเลยหันไปอีกทางพลางหัวเราะและเล่าให้ผมฟังถึงเรื่องผีที่เล่าลือกันมาในโรงแรมแห่งนี้ เรื่องหนึ่งคือกลิ่นเหม็นเน่าในลิฟต์ตอนกลางคืน...เขาทำงานมาหลายปีแล้ว และไม่เคยได้กลิ่นอย่างนั้นตอนขึ้นลิฟต์คนเดียวสักครั้ง แต่กลับมาได้กลิ่นเวลาขึ้นพร้อมผม บางทีผีที่สิงอยู่ในลิฟต์อาจจะเป็นแฟนเพลงของ LP ก็ได้...เขาชะงักไปเมื่อหันมาเห็นว่าหน้าของผมซีดลง ก่อนจะระล่ำระลักปลอบว่า มันเป็นเพียงเรื่องเล่าที่มีอยู่ทั่วไปในโรงแรมทุกแห่ง โรงแรมไม่เคยมีผี และไม่เคยมีการตายเกิดขึ้นที่นี่ ขอให้ผมสบายใจได้

เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าตอนนี้มีแล้ว

ในที่สุดลิฟต์ก็เลื่อนถึงชั้นใต้ดินอย่างที่ผมภาวนา ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดออกให้เห็นประตูกระจกของโรงแรมที่ต่อออกไปยังลานจอดรถที่เต็มไปด้วยเงาตะคุ่มของเครื่องยนต์สี่สูบ มีเพียงแสงไฟเล็ก ๆ จากซอกนั้นมุมนี้เพียงไม่กี่ดวง ผมก็รีบรุดออกจากห้องโดยสารทันทีแทบจะเป็นกระโจน กระเป๋ากีตาร์เจ้ากรรมดันติดกับหน้าประตูแคบ ๆ ทางด้านขวาง ยังไม่ทันที่ผมจะหันมาแกะมันออก พนักงานหนุ่มคนนั้นก็ตรงเข้าช่วยผม

ถูกหน้าที่ แต่ผิดที่ผิดเวลาเป็นที่สุด

ผมกลั้นหายใจเมื่อเขาจับส่วนที่น่าจะเป็นคอกีตาร์แล้วเบี่ยงมันออกจากหน้าประตูลิฟต์ สิ่งที่อยู่ข้างใต้ผืนหนังคือท่อนขาของทาลินดาที่ผมจับเอาต้นขาทิ่มลง ผมหวังว่าเขาจะไม่ทันสังเกต

"เรียบร้อยแล้วครับ" เขาพูดเมื่อกระเป๋าของผมหลุดออกมาจากลิฟต์เรียบร้อย ยิ้มเต็มหน้าเหมือนภาคภูมิใจเป็นที่สุดที่ได้รับใช้ไมค์ ชิโนดะ

ผมพึมพำขอบคุณ ก่อนจะหันหลังกลับ ทำท่าจะจ้ำอ้าวไปจากที่นั่น...รถของผม...ผมจอดรถไว้ทางด้านซ้ายติดกับประตู เพียงแค่เอาใส่ช่องเก็บของด้านหลัง ทำหน้าตาเฉย ๆ ขับออกไป เท่านั้นก็เรียบร้อย

จะทิ้งที่ไหน ทิ้งยังไง ค่อยว่ากันอีกที

ผมควานหากุญแจรถในกระเป๋ากางเกง...สัมผัสของรีโมทควบคุมระบบสัญญาณกันขโมยที่แตะปลายนิ้วทำให้ใจชื้น แค่กด แล้วประตูรถก็จะเปิด แล้วผมก็จะขึ้นไปนั่งบนนั้น แล้วออกไปให้พ้นจากความยุ่งยากทั้งหมดทั้งมวลนี้

มันกำลังจะจบแล้ว

"มีดสองเล่มนั้นก็จะทิ้งไปด้วยหรือครับคุณชิโนดะ"

เท้าที่กำลังจะก้าวของผมแปลบ เหมือนเงือกน้อยที่ใช้เท้าที่ได้มาจากแม่มดเดินย่ำไปบนพื้นดินเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิต

ใบหน้าของชายคนนั้นเกลื่อนอยู่ภายใต้เงาสลัวของลานจอดรถ จมูกและโหนกแก้มสีขาวเด่นขึ้นมาท่ามกลางสีดำสนิทของเบ้าตา

ประกายตาและรอยยิ้มชัดเจน ชัดจนผมรู้สึกเหมือนมันมีอานุภาพที่จะทำให้ผมกลายร่างเป็นฟองสบู่

"มีดแล่เนื้อชุดนั้นน่ะ แพงมากนะครับ..."

เสียงหัวเราะแหลมของทาลินดาดังลอดออกมาจากกระเป๋ากีตาร์และเป้ที่สะพาย กึกก้องเหมือนเจ้าหล่อนมายืนประชิดระริกยั่วเย้าอยู่เพียงริมหูนี่เอง

\-------------------------------

"ไชโย!!"

เสียงเบียร์สาดซ่ากระจายดังยิ่งเสียกว่าเสียงกระป๋องกระทบกัน ตามมาด้วยเสียงหัวเราะเฮฮาเซ็งแซ่ ผมโวยวายเมื่อเบียร์เย็นเฉียบของใครไม่รู้กระฉอกมารดหัวไหล่ เหลียวหันไป เชสเตอร์ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังพร้อมกับซาแมนธา ทั้งสองคนกำลังวุ่นวายอยู่กับการจูบแสดงความยินดีในความสำเร็จกับอัลบั้มใหม่ของ Linkin Park - Minutes to Midnight - กระป๋องในมือที่ไม่มีใครให้ความใส่ใจจึงเอียงกระเท่เร่ ปล่อยให้น้ำสีอำพันไหลลงมานองพื้น ผมยิ้ม ไม่รบกวนพวกเขาที่เปลี่ยนจากริมฝีปากเป็นเอาหน้าผากโขกกัน ประสานสายตากัน แล้วก็หัวเราะ

ไม่มีภาพไหนที่ชวนให้มีความสุขยิ่งไปกว่าภาพนี้

พลุสายรุ้งถูกดึงออกมาจากกรวย ใครคนหนึ่งฉีดโฟมสีกระจุยกระจายไปทั่วงาน เสียงสาว ๆ กรี๊ดกร๊าดก่อนที่เพลงในอัลบั้มใหม่ของเราจะดังขึ้น เสียงดึงฝากระป๋องเบียร์ดังระงมไม่ขาดสาย ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหัวเราะจนหยุดไม่ได้ แม้เมื่อถูกเบียดดันจนต้องทรุดลงนั่งกับโซฟาตรงมุมห้อง ผมยกเบียร์ขึ้นซดเหี้ยนกระป๋อง หางตาวอบแวบเห็นใครคนหนึ่งเดินตรงเข้ามาหาพร้อมกับเบียร์อีกสองกระป๋องในมือ

ไรยู

เขาลงนั่งคร่อมลงที่หน้าขาของผมพร้อมกับเอากระป๋องเบียร์เย็นเฉียบแนบแก้ม แสงไฟอยู่เบื้องหลังของเขา ผมหรี่ตาเมื่อมองเห็นใบหน้าที่จมอยู่ภายใต้ปีกหมวกเบสบอลเกลื่อนอยู่ภายใต้เงาสลัว จมูกและโหนกแก้มสีขาวโดดเด่นขึ้นมาท่ามกลางสีดำสนิทของเบ้าตา

ประกายตาและรอยยิ้มชัดเจน ชัดจนผมหวนระลึกถึงครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็นมัน

ครูวิทยาศาสตร์ที่โรงเรียนเคยบอกว่าสสารจะไม่สูญหายไปจากโลก แต่ทาลินดาก็สูญหายไป ภายใต้ความร้อนนับพันองศาของเตาเผาขยะที่ใหญ่ที่สุดของเมือง ร้อนในระดับที่แม้กะโหลกก็จะไม่มีเหลือ ผ้าปูที่นอนและม่านพลาสติกผืนใหม่ถูกหยิบออกมาจากห้องเก็บของ วางคืนไว้ตรงตำแหน่งที่เคยสูญหาย...ไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวลแม้จะมีการแทงบัญชีว่าของในห้องสต๊อกสูญหายเมื่อมีการเช็คบัญชีกันตอนสิ้นปี มันก็แค่ม่านกับผ้าปูที่นอนโง่ ๆ ผืนหนึ่งเท่านั้น มีดทั้งสองเล่มถูกล้างทำความสะอาดอย่างดีและเก็บกลับคืนที่ตามเดิม น่าแปลกที่มันยังคงความคมเอาไว้ได้แม้ผ่านศึกหนักถึงเพียงนั้นมาแล้ว เขาบอกว่าผมมีทักษะการใช้มีดที่ดี ดีอย่างที่ตัวผมเองก็อาจจะไม่รู้ตัว ผมน่าจะเป็นช่างเนื้อที่ดีได้ ถ้ากลับไปฝึกฝนเพิ่มเติมอีกหน่อย

แต่ไม่หรอก ผมไม่อยาก ไม่อยากอีกแน่ ๆ

กล้องทีวีวงจรปิดถูกตัดต่ออย่างเรียบร้อย เขายืนยันกับเชสเตอร์ในวันต่อมาว่าทาลินดามาขอกุญแจจากเขาที่ฟรอนท์ และเห็นเธอออกไปกับผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง...ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไรเลยไม่ใช่หรือสำหรับผู้หญิงอย่างเธอ ผู้หญิงน่ารังเกียจที่ตามคลั่งไคล้ดาราและพยายามจะแทรกตัวเข้ามามีส่วนร่วมในครอบครัวของคนอื่น...เชสเตอร์โศกเศร้าในระยะแรก เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองไม่มีความหมายอีกครั้ง แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปนานเข้า เขาก็ลืม

คนเรา ลืมได้ง่ายเสมอ เมื่อมีหญิงอันเป็นที่รักอยู่เคียงข้าง

ผมยืนมองปัญหาและความสะเพร่าทั้งหลายที่ผมทิ้งร่องรอยเอาไว้มากมายค่อย ๆ ถูกคลี่คลายไปทีละอย่าง ๆ ด้วยความทึ่งเต็มที่ รอยยิ้มและความสามารถในด้านการพูดจาที่เป็นเลิศ รวมทั้งทักษะของเขาเป็นที่ประทับใจผม ในที่สุดเราก็จับมือกัน ผู้ช่วยที่แสนดีของผมลาออกจากงานน่าเบื่อที่โรงแรม และพาเพื่อนสนิทที่ทำงานอยู่ที่เทศบาลมาร่วมทำงานเพลงกับผม

Fort Minor คือชื่อของมัน...ความลับเล็ก ๆ ถูกกลบฝังไว้เบื้องหลังปราการเล็ก ๆ ที่นอกจากพวกเรา จะไม่มีใครอีกแล้วเข้ามามีส่วนรับรู้

โปรเจคสุดรักของผม

ผมเผยอริมฝีปากปากรับปากกระป๋องที่ไรยูหยิบยื่นให้ ปล่อยให้รสขมซาบซ่านไหลเข้าลำคอ...เขามองตามสายตาของผมไปพบภาพอันงดงามของดราเวน เด็กน้อยที่น่ารักราวกับเทวดาในอ้อมแขนของพ่อและแม่…แล้วยิ้มออกมา

เขาคิดเหมือนผม...ไม่มีใครอีกแล้วที่เหมาะสมกับเชสเตอร์ยิ่งไปกว่าซาแมนธา

ไม่มี

ไรยูถอนกระป๋องออกจากปากของผม จับหน้าผมหันกลับมา ก่อนจะโน้มลงมาหา สัมผัสริมฝีปากของผมด้วยริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างลึกล้ำ รสชาติของความผิดบาปที่ประสานอยู่ท่ามกลางเรียวลิ้นของเราที่เกี่ยวกระหวัดเข้าหากัน ขมยิ่งกว่ารสชาติของเบียร์เป็นร้อยเท่าพันเท่า เช่นเดียวกับสัมผัสของความลับที่จะถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ภายใต้มือของเราทั้งสองที่สอดประสานเป็นหนึ่งเดียวชั่วนิรันดร์กาล

ทาลินดาตายแล้ว และผมเป็นคนฆ่าเธอ

The End


End file.
